


Namor's Gift

by HeartOfTheMirror



Series: Under Pressure [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Shirtless, Tight Pants, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheMirror/pseuds/HeartOfTheMirror
Summary: “I didn’t want all those stuffed shirts clogging up my city so I decided to add a few people to the guest list,” Namor said with a smirk. “I did this out of the goodness of my heart but no thanks are necessary. Even if Barnes doesn’t fuck you against one of the many glass walls of the palace so that I can comfortably watch while drinking flavorful alcohol, it will still have been worth it for the look on his face when you walk out in that .”“I’m not going anywhere in this,” Steve hissed, gathering up his clothes while clutching the sheet to his body....An illustration from my previous fic "Under Pressure".





	Namor's Gift




End file.
